Tyrion Thankirk(jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 2 Experience: 1470 Alignment: CG Languages: Common Deity: -- First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +2 (07 pts) +2 Race DEX: 15 +0 (07 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (-0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (MAX -2) HP: 24 = + CON (04) + 2 FC (Fighter) AC: 20 = + DEX (02) + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (02) + STR (03) + DEX (02) ) Fortitude: +05 = + CON (02) * Reflex: +02 = + DEX (02) * Will: +03 = + WIS (02) + Trait (01)* Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MWK Scimitar: Attack: +06 = (02) + STR (03) + MWK (01) Damage: 1d06+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: S PA Scimitar: Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + MWK (01) + PA(-1) Damage: 1d06+5, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: S 2H PA Scimitar: Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + MWK (01) + PA(-1) Damage: 1d06+7, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: S Shield Bash: Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + MWK (00) Damage: 1d03+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B Shield Bash: Attack: +04 = (02) + STR (03) + PA(-1) Damage: 1d03+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B TWF: Attack: +04/+03 = (02) + STR (03) + MWK (01/00) + TWF(-2) Damage: 1d06+3/1d3+1, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: S / Crit: 20/x2, Special: B PA TWF: Attack: +03/+02 = (02) + STR (03) + MWK (01/00) + TWF(-2) + 1 PA(-1) Damage: 1d06+5/1d3+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: S / Crit: 20/x2, Special: B Crossbow, Light: Attack: +4 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d08 Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P Silver Dagger: Attack: +5 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: P/S Silver Silver Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +4 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: P/S Silver Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter ( +2 HP) Skilled: +1 Skill per level Bonus F: +1 Feat at level 1 Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons, will all armor(light/medium/heavy), and all shields, including tower shields Bonus Feats: Gain a combat feat at 1,2, and every 2 levels after 2 Bravery: +1 Bonus vs Fear effects Feats Fighter 1: Improved Shield Bash Level 1: Two Weapon Fighting Human: Power Attack Fighter 2: Shield Focus Traits Resilliant(General): +1 Will Knowledagble(General): Gain Know: Local as CS, +1 Know Local and Dungeon Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (00) + Human(02)/Level (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 03 1 3 3 -4 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Know: Dungeonering 05 1 3 0 +1 Know: Local 05 1 3 0 +1 Perception 04 2 0 2 +0 Ride -4 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Stealth -4 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 03 1 3 3 -4 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outift gp -- lb MWK CI Scimitar 330 gp 04 lb MWK Light Steel Quickdraw Shield 209 gp 07 lb MWK Agile Breastplate 550 gp 25 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 04 lb Bolt, Crossbow(20) 02 gp 02 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath: Right 05 gp 01 lb Silver Dagger 21 gp 01 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Rationx4 02 gp 04 lb Acidx3 30 gp 03 lb Bedroll .1 gp 05 lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 05 lb Cost of Living: Average 100 gp -- lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 36 SP: 9 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background He is awesome AKA TBC Adventure Log 6 DMC used for Creation 7/10/2012 7 DMC used for level up 7/10/2012 [DMC XP Received: 1470 Treasure Received: 1260 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Finances Starting Cash 150.00 GP DMC 1260.00 GP ------------------------ Net Worth 1410.00 GP Initial Gear 1373.10 GP ------------------------ Current Coin: 0036.90 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will:+0 to +0 B.Feat: Shield Focus Features: Bravery HP: 8+2 = 8 Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Fighter) + 0 INT + 1 Race +03 (Old Total) + = 6 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1